Steven Universe: Rising: Pink is Back
by Lightblade1121
Summary: I was bored, thinking about this scene from Metal Gear Rising, and thought about how it relates to Steven's change in the most current season.


**Inspired by a scene from **_**Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. **_**I like to think of how accurate it is to how what is becoming of Steven in ****_Steven Universe: Future. _**

**This might be a little confusing.**

**Steven as Raiden**

**Jasper as Same**

**Aquamarine as Monsoon**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

Steven found himself on his knees in front of Jasper and other armed gems, while Aquamarine came down to see the hybrid.

Aquamarine:"How pleased you are to blast away, Spawn of Pink. I trust you haven't forgotten me, boy."

Steven:"Aquamarine..."

Aquamarine:"Yes...Shattering the gems of your enemies...do you easily ignore the loss of life when it suits your convenience?"

Steven:"That...was not me..."

Aquamarine:"Hmm...how about answering who saves the weak from the one who saves the weak?"

Steven:"People like you are the ones who exploit them...You take advantage of their weakness...They're bound to get hurt when set up as your living shield!"

Aquamarine:"Shatter or be shattered, Steven. Homeworld taught me that. You're the only one to grow up in a cruel world. War is a cruel parent, but an effective teacher. Its final lesson is carved into my psyche: That this world and all it's people are diseased. Freedom is a myth, culture is a joke. We're all pawns, controlled by something different bigger. Memes, the DNA of the soul. They shape our will. They are the culture - they are everything we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough, and they learn to hate. They become a carrier. Envy, greed, despair...all memes, all passed on."

Steven:"How about "Full of it"? Is that a meme?"

Aquamarine:"You can't fight nature, Steven. Wind blows, rain falls and the strong prey upon the weak. Jasper tells me you see your shield as a tool. Something that saves lives - a means of justice. Now, there's a pretty meme. Exquisite! It's spared you the burden of all the lives on your hands. Absolved you of guilt when it consumed you. That is, until the illusion was broken. Don't be ashamed. It's only nature, running it's course. You have no choices to make, nothing to answer for. (brings out wand) You can be shattered with a clear conscience."

Steven:"...You're right. About me, I mean."

Aquamarine:"Huh?"

Steven:"I knew something was...off. After the diamonds, I think I could walk away from the past and into a normal life. But, here I am, surrounded by chaos, arguing philosophy with gems who hate me. I told myself that this was about justice, about protecting the weak. But I was wrong..."

Aquamarine:"Heh. So you admit it?"

Steven:"It wasn't long before I learned that finishing your enemies takes a tole on you. That it feels good...really good...In Beach City, my friends, my family...They helped me forget who was really inside. But who am I kidding? I was born for this! (smashed his fist into the ground) ...The bit about my shield - that "means of justice" stuff? I guess I needed something to keep "Pink" in check, when I was knee deep in shattered gems."

Aquamarine:"You..."

Steven:"But you, Aquamarine - all of this - is a wake-up call to what I really believe. What...who I really am."

Aquamarine:"...What are you saying?

Steven:"(starts glowing pink) I'm saying...Pink is back."

As Steven slowly rises from the ground, Aquamarine orders the other gems to kill him. And as one charges at him, blade in hand, no sooner was his shield raised up and he had...quite the evil smile on his face as he back off the other gems...

Pink Steven:"Chaos...this is why I fight...This is my normal. My nature."

Aquamarine:"You've lost your mind."

As she orders her gem pawns to advance upon Steven, going in, it was only a matter of seconds before Steven had them poofed, seeing their gems fall the ground. As he flashed his sinister smile over to the two other gems...

Pink Steven:"...Who's next?"

Jasper:"Hmph. I will take this dance."

Aquamarine:"No, Jasper. Retreat, for now. He's mine."

Jasper:"Hmm...if you say so. It'll be a short fight."

Aquamarine:"I misjudged you. You're like us after all."

Pink Steven:"Now, you're just being nasty. (laughs evilly) My mother, the gem everyone used to favor so much...wanna know what she really hid from all of us? Actually - why don't I give you a demonstration? I think it's time for Pink...to bring the PAIN!"

Aquamarine smiles as the two begin to fight...


End file.
